


Photo Feed

by FortunesRevolver



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I'm very late sorry friends., Idea credit to LeoJi Week 2017, M/M, Viktuuri and ChuLee are just sort of implied though.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortunesRevolver/pseuds/FortunesRevolver
Summary: A late, late entry based off a LeoJi Week Prompt (Day 1: Others’ Interpretation of Leoji OR Social Media)---Leoji on social media through the eyes of their fellow skaters.





	Photo Feed

******Guang-Hong’s Coach**

Distractions, in her opinion, were a double-edged blade. She fully endorsed the idea of using stress relievers and communicating with others to hold one’s sanity intact. However, when she’d see the dim light of a phone glowing through the covers of a hotel room at _unholy hours_ and the poor veiled, lovestruck whispers of her charge, enough was enough. She had to put her foot down.

But… she could always spare a few minutes to let them say goodbye and goodnight and _heavens Guang-Hong he is just down the hall. Just invite him over. The bed is big enough and it is late and you both. Need. Sleep!_

* * *

**Leo’s Coach**

So long as it didn’t ruin his routines, she didn’t care. Leo’s happiness was important to her and she encouraged them openly to pursue their own happiness.

She did, however, make full use of her _own_ social media account to post an image of a brand new box of condoms, tag them both, and leave a short caption.

❤ 4,364 Likes  
SweetBeatsCoach @+guanghongji+ @leodelaiglesia ~ Be happy, stay safe _,_ and *NEVER* less than a week before a competition. #congratskids #lovewinsorsomething #aboutgoddamntime #justletmesleepatnight

* * *

**Chris**

Chris, despite some of his more lewd actions and comments, was a good man and a huge romantic. It wasn’t difficult to spot the budding young love -- even without Phichit’s enthusiastic group chats and ridiculous photo feed. It was, at least when he was able to see it, quite adorable, and reminded him of himself when he was much younger. He may not have known them well on a personal level, but he did know _love_.

Alas, he couldn’t use the more blunt or exuberant methods he used with Yuuri or Viktor -- two people much closer to his own age -- but t never stopped him from leaving a short and light-hearted comments of encouragement on photos whenever they happened across his feed. Private messages soon floated between them, offering as much advice on love that Guang-Hong or Leo were comfortable asking for, with the promise that everything would be kept completely confidential.

Chris’ cat, however, was less than impressed when one hand would carefully be constructing an answers to ease worries and uncertainties, leaving only _one_ to stroke her head.

* * *

**Phichit**

Phichit was proudly, happily, and _completely_ shameless in his support of his best friends. Ever since Guang-Hong had come to him with worries that _what if Leo likes someone else? What if he doesn’t even like boys? What if he doesn’t like me like that? Phichit what do I do?_ he’d made it his newest goal in life to help hook his two best friends (after Yuuri, of course) hook up.

Who better than Phichit Chulanont, Master Matchmaker?

He loved them, adored them, and as such, made his thoughts on their relationship absolutely clear in every comment he left on one of their photos.

\--

Phichit+chu  
@+guanghongji+ @leodelaiglesia - o(≧▽≦)o You two look SUPER CUTE  
...also I’M VERY DISAPPOINTED you didn’t invite me out on your not-date! o(TヘTo)  
Phichit+chu  
But I hope you two had fun! ٩(◕‿◕)۶

\--

Phichit+chu  
@+guanghongji+ - Leo sure is looking really nice in his photo, isn’t he? (◕‿◕)  
Phichit+chu  
@+guanghongji+ - Like, hella handsome. Much good. Very look.  
Phichit+chu  
@+guanghongji+ - Where does he put all that stud? o( ❛ᴗ❛ )o

\--

Phichit+chu  
@+guanghongji+ @leodelaiglesia - Oooh matching sweaters. Cuties, cuties, cuties! (⌒▽⌒)♡  
Phichit+chu  
@seung-gillee we have to get some (╯✧▽✧)╯

\--

Phichit+chu  
@+guanghongji+ @leodelaiglesia - AMERICAN NEW YEARS COUNTDOWN! ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆  
Phichit+chu  
10  
Phichit+chu  
9  
Phichit+chu  
8  
Phichit+chu  
7  
Phichit+chu  
6  
Phichit+chu  
@+guanghongji+ @leodelaiglesia - 5 DON’T FORGET TO KISS!!!  
Phichit+chu  
3  
Phichit+chu  
2  
Phichit+chu  
1!!!! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ  
Phichit+chu  
@+guanghongji+ @leodelaiglesia - YOU TWO HAD BETTER BE KISSING BY NOW  
Phichit+chu  
@+guanghongji+ @leodelaiglesia - THE WHOLE WORLD IS WAITING ٩(♡ε♡)۶  
Phichit+chu  
@+guanghongji+ @leodelaiglesia - Guys?  
Phichit+chu  
I KNO UR STILL IN AMERICA GUANG-HONG. TELEPORTING ISN’T REAL YET.  
Phichit+chu  
YOUR WINGMAN BELIEVES IN YOU! ヾ(｡･ω･)ｼ  
Phichit+chu  
(◕‿◕)♡ (◕‿◕)♡ (◕‿◕)♡ (◕‿◕)♡ (◕‿◕)♡ (◕‿◕)♡ (◕‿◕)♡  
Phichit+chu  
(っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡ #leojipls  
Phichit+chu  
(─‿‿─) I can wait.

\--

Phichit+chu  
(//∇//(//∇//(//∇//) ﾃﾚﾃﾚ  
Phichit+chu  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhkdfskdf  
Phichit+chu  
Sdkfjsd;fklsfj  
Phichit+chu  
｡ﾟ( ﾟ^∀^ﾟ)ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ( ﾟ^∀^ﾟ)ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ( ﾟ^∀^ﾟ)ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ( ﾟ^∀^ﾟ)ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ( ﾟ^∀^ﾟ)ﾟ｡ ｡ﾟ( ﾟ^∀^ﾟ)ﾟ｡  
Phichit+chu  
Sdlfakjdfsกดดำะะรยจขลนสท่ัภ-ะั莉尢太漯女伦比;;;;..爽  
Phichit+chu  
@katsudonyuuri @seung-gillee @v-nikiforov @sukeota3sisters @yuri-plisetsky @christophe-gc @otabek-altin @sala-crispino @mickey-crispino LEOJI IS REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Phichit+chu  
I’M SCREAMING!!! .ﾟ☆.ﾟ☆.ﾟ☆.ﾟ☆.ﾟ☆.ﾟ☆  
Phichit+chu  
《《o(≧∇≦)o》》

* * *

**Viktor**

Viktor was nothing if not a _very_ sappy romantic, and he thought the blossoming relationship between the two young skaters was sweet. It reminded him of when he was young with his first girlfriend and… and a lot of things, but Yuuri had never actually allowed him to finish that story and was quite adamant that Viktor _leave the poor boys alone_ and _let them figure it out on their own_ because _meddling was wrong_. Or something like that.

So, of course, Viktor got his news live from a group chat set up by Phichit who would frequently send out long, emoticon filled messages of absolute delight whenever something of note happened. It was adorable and heartwarming, and he truly did hope it worked out.

In the end, even if Viktor had wanted to pout when it was _Yuuri_ who enthusiastically thrust an instagram post under his nose from a brightly glowing phone in the dark -- why was he even _awake_ at this hour? -- excitedly whispering something about _“LeoJi is real, Viktor!”_ he’d taken the phone and left a message with perhaps one too many winking faces congratulating them and insisting they celebrate together sometime.

It _would_ be nice to know there was another pair out there he could drag on double dates after larger competitions. He’d even promise not to drink so that everyone’s pants stayed on!

Or at least, he would try very hard to be on his best behavior because _Yuuri could really scold when he wanted to._

* * *

**Yuri**

Yuri, if he was brutally honest -- and brutal honesty was really all Yuri knew -- didn’t give a damn. Love was sappy, and Yuri didn’t _do_ sappy, no matter _what_ Viktor or Mila or _anyone else_ said.

Still, he would admit he could _kind of_ appreciate that Leo and Guang-Hong had some semblance of subtlety when they were in public. Unlike a certain _other_ pair he knew that seemed to have made it their mission to horrify and embarrass him.

Overall, he _really_ didn’t care, but some smaller part of him buried deep, deep, _deep_ down, would (maybe) admit that he was just a little jealous of the happiness they seemed to find in each other. _Maybe_.

And maybe, _just maybe mind you_ , if one was determined enough to search through the wave of notifications on some of Leo’s and Guang-Hong’s posts, they’d find the name yuri-plisetsky amongst the many, many likes.

* * *

**Yuuri**

Yuuri’s exposure to the pair was almost exclusively through Phichit’s overly-tagged photos complete with somehow -- usually -- coherent half-English, half-Thai screaming. Images partially obscured by leaves, magazines, buildings, or some other not-so-subtle cover littered Phichit’s Instagram feed, breaking up the shameless stream of selfies, skating videos, and a suspicious amount of a husky Yuuri was _certain_ Phichit didn’t own.

It was fairly rare that Yuuri saw Guang-Hong and Leo at competition long enough to socialize, let alone get the chance to speak with them _together._ He had, admittedly, tried to use Viktor as bait, but after a near-repeat disaster of what had happened in China, Yuuri quickly learned that Viktor was more of a deterrent than any sort of help.

He would be the first to admit, Instagram was a very unorthodox way to watch a relationship develop, and Yuuri had never been one to follow rumours about _other_ skaters -- assuming that skater wasn’t Viktor -- but somehow along the line, he’d become quite interested in the almost soap-opera like tale that Phichit had spun for the world. Before he knew it, he’d found himself silently rooting for their progress, and offered them a short, but encouraging message of congratulations when, rather than through Phichit, he’d seen a post from Guang-Hong’s feed uploaded just moments after he’d opened his app.

* * *

**Guang-Hong & Leo**

The picture itself had been simple: Guang-Hong with flushed cheeks and a wide smile brighter than the fireworks behind them. His eyes sparkled with pure delight, his gaze angled up to meet the eyes Leo, who hovered just above him with barely any space between them.

❤ 14,956 Likes  
+guanghongji+ Guess who just got a boooyfrieeeeend!!! (✿ ♥‿♥) ✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *❤❤ ❤ #lovelovelove #leodelaiglesia #guanghongji #sohappy #leoji #nowstopcreepingPhichit

 

**Author's Note:**

> *walks in like a week late with Red Bull in one hand and a PS4 controller in the other* Hello all. I’d been so insanely excited about LeoJi week… and then Persona 5 happened, and I ended up just a little distracted from, well, everything. Oops?
> 
> I sort of used both ideas here, but, oh well. And yes, Phichit did keysmash so hard he changed language keyboards. It is all gibberish -- or meant to be. So if I accidentally spelled out something terrible in actual keysmash, please let me know.
> 
> Also I cannot remember what the hell Yuuri’s SNS name is so if he’s got a canon one, someone please remind me.
> 
> I imagine that, in our world, it’s incredibly hard for athletes to post things such as relationships -- especially one not considered “heteronormative” in such a public medium. Still, the interview in which Kubo speaks of the world where love is love and a world where that can be open and accepting moves me to this day. I wanted to keep parts of that alive here, and that’s why I opted to believe that such things wouldn’t be hidden on social media.


End file.
